brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Pollination/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby An animation shows a finger ring a doorbell. (Doorbell rings.) A man, Tim, opens the door from the inside. MAN: Sign here. An animation hands Tim a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. TIM: Okeydoke! Tim is then handed a bouquet of roses. Tim sniffs the roses. TIM: Huh? The screen shows a letter. TIM: Dear Moby, Last year I planted a couple of flowers in my backyard and this year there are dozens. I didn't plant anymore, so what happened? From Meryl TIM: Hey, why is this only addressed to you? A robot, Moby, enters the screen. He grabs the flowers out of Tim’s hand and runs away. TIM: All those new flowers that popped up grew from seeds that came out of the original few. An image shows rows of flowers growing in front of a house. TIM: There’s a whole lot that goes on before you even get a seed. Flowers reproduce by pollination and then fertilization. I guess it’s time for that little talk about the birds and the bees. An animation shows a bee land on a flower. A bird flies by overhead. TIM: If you’ve ever sniffed a flower and sneezed, you probably got some pollen in your nose. An animation shows Tim smell a flower and then sneeze. TIM: In order for a new seed to form, pollen from the stamen of one flower must be carried to the pistil of another flower. An image shows three flowers. Four stem-like figures are sprouting from the center of the flowers. Three of these stem-like figures are white and have a red oval at the ends. Text reads: stamen The fourth figure is green. Text reads: pistil TIM: For trees and grass, the wind acts as a pollinator, blowing the pollen to other plants far and wide. An animation shows yellow, cloud-like shapes flying across the screen. Rows of green pointed triangles depicting grass line the bottom of the screen. TIM: Many flowers are pollinated by insects. Flowering plants have evolved colors, smells, shapes, and nectar to attract unwitting pollinators to their reproductive parts. An animation shows a lawn, a tree, the side of a house, and white flowers amid the blades of grass on the lawn. Also in the lawn are a purple flower and an orange flower. A bee flies back and forth over the lawn, finally landing on the orange flower. A butterfly flies in from the right and lands on the purple flower. TIM: The most famous pollinator is the honeybee . A honeybee lands on a flower to gather nectar. It brushes against the anthers and gets a dusting of pollen. An animation shows a honeybee land on a flower. The anther of the flower flashes on and off. TIM: The nectar is so tasty to bees that they don’t stop with just one flower. On the next flower, the honeybee leaves some of the pollen behind and a pollen grain is collected by the pistil. The honeybee leaves this flower and lands on a different flower. The pistil of the flower bends to touch the honeybee. The honeybee then flies away. A close-up of the tip of the pistil shows a small, yellow sphere. TIM: The grain of pollen grows a thin tube that travels down the pistil until it meets an ovule. A yellow line is shown traveling down the pistil, ending at an oval. The oval has a white exterior and a blue interior. TIM: Fertilization happens when the male pollen and female ovule combine. The fertilized ovule eventually grows into a seed, which can become a new plant. The oval is shown growing. It changes color, from blue to brown. MOBY: Beep, beep? TIM: Not all flowers are pollinated by bees. Some flowers are pollinated by other insects, hummingbirds, bats . . .or even water! An animation shows a butterfly, a bat, and a hummingbird hovering around Tim’s head. A circle with an image of moving water is also shown. TIM: Flowering plants have special relationships with the animals that pollinate them. It works out for both of them; the plant gets pollinated, and the bee gets food. An animation shows a hummingbird hovering near a flower. A bee is flying around behind the hummingbird. The hummingbird flies away and the bee lands on the flower. MOBY: Beep. Beep. TIM: Moby? Where are you? MOBY: Beep. Beep. Beep. An animation shows Tim walk over to a window and look out. Outside, Moby is shown plucking the pedals off of a rose one at a time. MOBY: Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts